1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic cable-connector assemblies and more particularly to such an assembly bearing a novel strain relief.
2. Prior Art
Major field failures of metal-jacketed, mineral-filled electronic cables are the result of fractures which develop in the cable's outer jacket immediately behind the weld or braze attachment to the connector. Most of these failures are caused by high thermal stresses induced by improper or inadequate strain relief. Certain failures are also induced by high mechanical shock and vibration.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device capable of ameliorating or preventing the described fractures from occuring. Preferably, such device should be simple, adapted to a variety of sizes, designs and applications and capable of being used in metal or plastic form.